Sincerity
by KyraReid
Summary: She had memories of a past life, ones that were sometimes fuzzy and dreamlike, while other times were sharp and clear. But none of that mattered until she met them. The man who would become her father and the boys who became her brothers. For them she would take up arms and stand beside them. If only she could use her voice to tell them as much.
1. Chapter 1

_Dying, while a little surprising, was not exactly too surprising. She was not sick, she was not famous, or even extraordinary. Kaylin was just your average girl. Working a normal part time job, she filled the rest of her time looking up what ever happened to be on her mind, reading or working on her garden. Kaylin, while not popular, had a few friends. When she died there had been some tears shed. But soon they faded away with her memory. Kaylin, at the age of nineteen was too ordinary to really be remembered after the car accident took her life._

* * *

Hijikata Toshizo looked perplexed at what to do. Before the boy stood a frighteningly small girl. She was silent as she stared up at him. He took in her matted hair and dirty kimono. Undoubtedly she was an orphan. Though why even an orphan would be wandering around the woods alone was beyond him. He continued his silent staring match before the girl finally made a move.

Hijikata stared at the flower the small girl offered him, her other hand holding another. Gingerly he took it from her small hand. He felt Kondou Isami kneel down next to him to talk to the girl.

"That's a very pretty flower. I bet Toshi really liked it." Hijikata started a little.

"A-ah. Thank you." The boy told the small girl. She stayed silent, staring at the two people before her. Not put off in the slightest, Kondou continued to talk to the small girl.

"But it's not really safe for little girls to be out alone, ok?" Still the girl did not reply. She just blinked at Kondou. He continued to smile and talk to the girl. Hijikata wondered if she was deaf.

"You should be getting back home, ok?" Still no reply. Kondou frowned in thought.

"Do you have a place to live?" A reaction finally came from the girl as she shook her head slightly. Hijikata frowned now. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen now. And he was correct.

"Poor thing." Kondou frowned, but then perked up. "Why don't you come with us, ok?" The only reply he got from the girl was her lifting her arms up to the man. Kondou laughed and picked up the small child, supporting her with one arm.

"Let's go introduce Souji to our new resident."

* * *

When Okita saw the small, dirty girl in Kondou's arms, he was not sure how to react. On one hand, the person he most admired was back, on the other hand, there was yet another person taking up his attention. But even he had to pity the pathetic child.

Clearly malnourished for who knew how long, she was little more than bone. Her hair was matted and dirty, though bound back by a piece of cloth, as though the child had put some attempt at caring for it. Her kimono was plain, worn and streaked with dirt. Its edges were frayed and torn and the clothing was clearly too small for her, despite her own small size. So yes, even if Kondou was carrying her, he could feel pity for the child.

"Souji, this little one is going to be staying with us for a while. I expect you and Toshi to help watch out for her."

Any shred of pity Souji had for the child quickly disappeared as he fought to keep a grimace off his face in front of Kondou. From behind the man, Hijikata narrowed his eyes, as if reading Okita's mind. Oblivious to the tension, Kondou put the small girl down.

The little girl stared up at Okita silently. Likewise he stared down at her. Then, like she did with Hijikata, the girl offered up the remaining flower in her hand to Okita. Unsure what to do, the boy took it with a sigh.

"Welcome to the dojo." He told her. She just stared at him.

"She doesn't talk." Hijikata told him. Okita was stopped from saying anything when Kondou laughed again.

"Yosh! Let's get you cleaned up little one!" Turning to the two boys, he said "See if the two of you can find something for her to wear." And then he was gone, the little girl in his arms.

* * *

Kondou took the small child to the bath. The poor child looked like she had made some attempt on staying clean, as the dirt was not caked on her skin, and her hair was tied back, but Kondou guessed that she had been alone long enough that it made little difference. He spoke softly to the child so as to not scare her. He was a little concerned about her lack of reactions and her silence.

"Alright, Toshi and Souji are going find you something clean to wear, so let's get you cleaned up, ok?" She looked up at him but made no reaction until finally she nodded and held her arms out to the side, allowing him to help her shuck off her dirty clothing.

Kondou was unable to restrain a wince at how skinny she was. Almost every bone was visible on her tiny body. Here and there were small fading bruises, most likely caused by bumping into things with her frail body. He turned her around so he could unbind her hair. The cloth holding it back looked like it had once been a part of her kimono.

He carefully scrubbed her down, worried if he rubbed too hard that it would cause more bruises or worse. He painstakingly removed every trace of dirt and untangled and smoothed her hair.

When it was all said and done, he wrapped her small body in a towel that dwarfed her body and carefully dried her hair.

"Alright, let's go see what Toshi and Souji found for you, shall we?"

* * *

In the end the only thing the two boys were able to find was one of Okita's old kimonos. While it was far too small for the young boy, it completely engulfed the little girl. In the end, almost half of her sleeves had to be rolled up and the waist folded higher under her obi.

"So, what do we call her?" Okita asked, "She still hasn't said anything."

"Souji has a point; we can't keep referring to her as her and girl." Hijikata pointed out. The girl said nothing as she watched them talk, silently eating a small bowl of rice in her oversized outfit.

Kondou hummed thoughtfully before speaking. "How about Nao."

Hijikata nodded, "It would be fitting."

"Well if Kondou thinks it's good, I won't argue." Okita said. The three looked at the girl in question.

"Is Nao alright?" Kondou asked her gently. The girl looked up at him with wide eyes before finally nodding.

Kondou grinned brightly. "Nao it is then."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This has gotten a much larger response than I expected, which makes me super happy. In response to guest1996, Misplaced Soul by artimecwing is a good story, but I promise you the will be different. And dear Icera, don't let that discourage you! Write on, I'd be thrilled to read it! Now on to the chapter.**

* * *

In the weeks following Nao's arrival to the dojo, much of her time was spent resting and regaining her health. To prevent her from regurgitating and being sick, as she had been after eating a small bowl of rice, the small girl was kept on a liquid diet of water, tea, and broth for a few days. Gradually things like soup and stew were able to be mixed in. Within two weeks she was capable of keeping down small meals of solid food.

During this time, Nao did not speak or make any vocal noises aside from coughing. None the less, her three care takers were able to understand what she tried to express. Kondou took a liking to the small girl, his naturally kind heart opening up a soft spot for the unfortunate child. Every day without fail he would visit the room she had been given to rest in. However, this caused Okita to develop a jealousy for the small girl.

The boy was torn between pity for Nao, and jealousy over the attention she was receiving from Kondou. So he took to avoiding her. It was not hard, seeing how she barely had the strength to stand, let alone leave her room. But if there was one thing they all learned early on, it was that Nao was a very persistent child, something that later on would give Hijikata all sorts of worries.

* * *

Okita was sitting on the engawa after practice. He was lost in thought. Though they did not use real swords at Shieikan, the wooden ones they used still hurt. Many of the kids at the dojo would practice on Okita, the practice turning more into a beating, with Okita gaining many bruises. Most of them were bigger than him and older. Okita knew he could beat them in a one on one, but when they attacked him in a group, the boy hardly stood a chance.

A shuffling caught his attention, causing the boy to jump up and reach for his sword, fearing the others had found him. Instead he found himself looking at Nao. He frowned but began to scold her, hiding his embarrassment.

"What are you doing, you should still be resting." She said nothing, but instead held out her hands. Okita fund himself staring at some strange plants, strips of cloth, and a mortar and pestle. He eyebrow.

"And this is?" Nao furrowed her brows and huffed, walking towards Okita and plopped down near him. When he did not follow suit, the small girl frowned at him and pat the spot near her a few time. Hesitantly the boy obeyed the silent command and watched at the girl dropped a few plants into the mortar and began grinding them. But it was obvious she still did not have the strength to grind them well as her arms began to shake.

"Give me that." Okita rolled his eyes and took the object from her. "Tell me when to stop." He muttered at her.

Better to follow her whims than to let her strain herself and relapse.

Okita continued to grind the plants with Nao watching and adding more on occasion. Finally when it was all turned to mush, the small girl placed her hand over his, signaling for him to stop. The boy complied and watched as she rolled up his own sleeve.

"What are you doing now?" He asked the silent girl, exasperated. Without pausing, she scooped up some of the plant paste on her fingers and began dabbing it on his wounds. Okita said nothing, the soothing feel of the past quelling his tongue.

After she finished both of his arms, Nao took the strips of cloth that she had brought and began to wrap them around Okita's arms, creating a bandage that would prevent the paste from rubbing off. The small girl sat back, satisfied with her work.

"Thanks." Okita mumbled awkwardly. But Nao surprised him again and smiled. The first he had seen since her arrival. It was then that the boy decided he liked her smile. The girl was alright in his book. Just then however, a sound rumbled from both of their stomachs. Nao flushed bright red and Okita laughed.

"Let's go find something to eat." Nao nodded and Okita helped the worn out child to her feet, leading her to the kitchen.

It was from that day on that the two of them formed an unlikely friendship.

* * *

Okita and Nao were in the kitchen when Hijikata rushed in. The older boy looking frantic.

"Souji! Have you seen Nao?" Okita looked at Hijikata blankly before turning to Nao, who sat only a few feet away.

"Hey Nao, have I seen you?" The small girl tilted her head in thought before shrugging. Hijikata stared at the two of them, wondering how he had missed the girl sitting right in front of him. To cover up his mistake, Hijikata began to scold the girl.

"You should be resting, not wandering around." The small girl ducked her head, but Okita spoke up.

"We were hungry, so I'm looking for food for us. She is resting. She's sitting down." He pointed out. Hijikata had to resist the urge roll his eyes.

"She should be resting in her room."

"She can't get food if she's in her room."

"Someone can bring her something."

"Being cooped up in there can't be good for her."

On and on the two of them went, bickering back and forth until Nao's presence in the kitchen was forgotten. At least, until a wheezing was heard. Both boys stopped mid argument to look at the small girl. Her shoulders were shaking and there was a smile on her lips as she laughed. Her breath was the only sound from her laugh. Hijikata glanced at Okita, but the boy had a smug look on his face, brimming with satisfaction. Hijikata ran a hand over his face. Something told him this would be a common occurrence in the future.


End file.
